The invention relates generally to compositions comprising an epoxy-capped organosilicone comprising at least one pendant functional organosilicon group. Further, the invention relates to methods for selectively preparing these compositions. Furthermore, the invention relates to polymer compositions comprising the products of reaction of these compositions with a polymer having at least one end-group reactive towards the epoxy-capped siloxane, such as carboxylic acid end-groups. Further still, the invention relates to various end-uses of the polymer compositions.
Organosilicones having epoxy groups as end-cappers and/or pendant groups are known in the art, and have been used in a variety of applications, such as for example, silicone-based epoxy resins. However, there still remains a need for organosilicones exclusively having epoxy end-capping groups and at least one pendant functional organosilicon group for forming more robust products for more demanding end-uses. Further still, there remains a need for methods to prepare such organosilicones in a selective manner.